A great many devices are known for use as rope tighteners. In one class of such devices a rope extends through a hole in the rope tightener which may be a simple wood bar. A loop or bight of rope then extends around a fixed object such as a tent stake and the free end of the rope is secured to a second hole in the rope tightener bar, for instance by a knot. When the wood bar is held by the user at right angles to the rope passing through it and pulled, the rope passes freely through the hole in the bar allowing the rope to be tightened. However, when the rope is released, the tension of the free end of the rope on the free end of the bar pulls the bar at a substantial angle to the axis of the rope thereby putting an S bend in the rope and locking the bar in place to retain whatever tension is placed on the rope.
Devices of various sorts to allow a solid object to be placed on or around a rope or a wire are also well known.
Applicant is aware of the following patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Dated ______________________________________ 666,400 Tregoning 1/22/01 878,949 Hanson 2/11/08 947,111 Lorentz 1/18/10 1,422,804 Witte 7/11/22 1,652,351 Dyer 12/13/27 1,896,705 Geisenhoner 2/7/33 3,050,803 Hulterstrum 8/28/62 4,010,569 Finley et al 3/8/77 ______________________________________